Gakuen School for the Arts
by Melancholem
Summary: GSA is widely known for its focus on nations with artistic talents - and now it's accepting capitals. Details on how to apply are inside, everyone!
1. Welcome to Hell

(A/N) Alright, you crazy kids! This is one of those 'add-your-own-OC' things~ Take a Hetalia nation, and then take its capital, and put it in there!

Just comment with your capital's application, and I'll see what I can do. It'll be made into an AU story, don't worry.

If you need the official application template, it'll be at the bottom. The information's all that textmass down there.

Have fun!

---

Dear prospective joiner,

We're glad you would like to apply to Gakuen School for the Arts! This is a boarding-school facility focused on helping enhance the students' artistic talents, whatever those might be. An important factor of the school is that only nations and their capitals may join. The school accepts students from the ages of 13-18, and teachers from ages 20 and up. Grade levels are freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior.

Throughout the day you have six classes, three being academic classes and the other three dealing with your department (i.e. an orchestra student might take math, science, English, music literature, Eurhythmics, and a full-orchestra session on a given day.) The academic classes change at the end of the semester, but the department-specific ones stay the same, although they do change from day-to-day. (Keeping with our example, all students in the orchestral department have full orchestra rehearsal on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and a private lesson on either Tuesday or Thursday. The rest of their courses may vary.) Department-specific courses can be requested, as long as the fixed courses aren't interfered with.

The school goes until five, and buses generally reach your home school around six-thirty. However, the school day has longer breaks between each class, and an hour for lunch (the campus for GSA is actually shared with Gakuen University, so there are a lot of eateries around). Also, on cross-discipline days, students may be allowed to skip their academic classes to relax and prepare for whatever it is their department is doing (galleries/art shows for the art department, concerts for vocal or orchestral, fairs or competitions for technological, plays/musicals for the theater and musical theater departments, recitals for dance).

It tends to run on the Gakuen University's schedule, so when the campus is on break, so are the GSA kids. Although students can stay home, the GSA buildings stay open so that they can still come in if they wish – most do.

The GSA has (as mentioned earlier) seven different departments: technological, vocal, instrumental, musical theater, dramatic theater, visual arts, and dance. The tryouts to get in are held in January of the next school year (i.e. if you want to join while in your 2008-2009 school year, you try out in January of 2009.) You get your acceptance or declination letter in early March. Once you've tried out and been accepted, you don't have to try out again.

Tryout guidelines: you must provide both of your names (official and nation), your age, date of birth/date that your nation's independence was gained, and which department you're applying for. You also must provide some details about yourself (i.e. personality, a brief history on yourself, physical characteristics, any special concerns, etc.) The teacher application tryouts are the same.

We look forward to having you here at the Gakuen School for the Arts!

Signed,

Elena Hitachiin

---

(A/N) For the record, the capitals already taken are...none~

Capital:

Human Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade (if student):

Department:

Physical Characteristics:

Bio:

Personality:

Do you have a pairing in mind for your capital? Who?:

...PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!:

Any extra information:

---

Th...thank you for applying! ;3;


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, listen up! Here's what we've got so far, just to let you know!

**Seoul - Im Hye-Soo**

**Minsk - Anastajia "Jay" Arlovskaya**

**Athens - Artemis Karpusi**

**Tokyo - Hisoka Takakura**

**Helsinki - Senja Lahti**

**Bejing - Wang Jingjing**

**Victoria - Emilie Pomet**

**Copenhagen - Johanne Lykke Køhler**

**Warsaw - Katine Lukasiewicz**

**Edinburgh - William 'Scotty' MacDougall**

**Paris - Michele Bonnefoy**

**Oslo - Sverre Elstad**

I'm already fawning over the characters, guys. Something about them...so cute~ And I've already got like a million ideas for the story!

Maybe...this'll be my first successful multichapter thing, amrite?

Oh yeah, and we need more teachers, and more applications for the Orchestral, Vocal, Technological, and Musical Theater departments. And maybe some more sophomores and freshman.

I'm sorry...n-not to impose...

Also, I'm kind of surprised no one's done any of the Eastern European and North American capitals. I'd really like a Vilnius, and a D.C., and maybe even a Rome…ooh, and a London.

*shrinks* But that's just me.

Alright, then! I'll see you soon!

The application form's in the first chapter, remember?


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here we go! Applications are CLOSED. Hear me? CLOSED. I'm thrilled with the turnout of characters!

**Seoul - Im Hye-Soo**

**Minsk - Anastajia "Jay" Arlovskaya**

**Athens - Artemis Karpusi**

**Tokyo - Hisoka Takakura**

**Helsinki - Senja Lahti**

**Bejing - Wang Jingjing**

**Victoria - Emilie Pomet**

**Copenhagen - Johanne Lykke Køhler**

**Warsaw - Katine Lukasiewicz**

**Edinburgh - William 'Scotty' MacDougall**

**Paris - Michele Bonnefoy**

**Oslo - Sverre Elstad**

**Ottawa – Noah Williams**

**Moscow – Natasha Braginski**

**Dublin – Eoin Doyle**

**Rome - ****Marcus Iulius Lupus**

**Canberra – Ryan King**

**Tallinn – Aleksandr von Bock**

**Washington, D.C. – Daniel Clark**

**London – Olivia J. Kirkland**

**Berlin – Zander Keitel Weillschmidt**

**Vienna - Alberich Edelstein** (OTL I forgot about him...so, so sorry)

**Madrid - Marcos Carriedo**

**Vilnius- Tomas Lorinaitis**

**Buda- Malkia **(I'm sorry Canada, I forgot their last names orz )

**Pest-Gabor** (again orz )

**Königsberg(Kaliningrad)-Ulrich Gavin Beilschmidt**

**Amsterdam- Noach van Dijk**

**Ankara- Metin Adnan**

**Taipei- Liou Huilan**

Oh, you guys, the characters I've been given are absolutely precious. Thanks especially to Beijing's creator, **PengiunBuddyAlways**, for providing me with a picture to boot! It's awesome~ And the detailed bios everyone's been providing thrill me to no end – I really can't thank you all enough!

There'll also be a Buda _and _a Pest, a pair of violin players, coming from my good friend Canada. Maybe a few dancers and such from my dear Superior...and a Vilnius from** Nima Loves You**, I hope~!

So anyway…Superior and I discussed the story, and she brought up a good point – clubs. I know for a fact we've got the Gardening Club and the student council…if you've got a club request, send it in!

I'd like to thank everyone for applying, and even listening to my request for younger students. And not only that, but I've got some rough ideas for the story already! Get ready for as much drama as Superior and Subordinate can write!

…OTL I'm not seme enough for this, am I?

I didn't get my Vilnius, but **Fatima Tengoku**, **Sharpest Spade**, and **AnimeFallingStar** (not to mention **Razzie**) did a few of my requests! Oh Fatima, you silly musician you, I should've known you'd be here~

On your mark…get set…GIVE ME PLOT IDEAS! *opens arms*

I'll get to work once I can catch a muse of my own!

And Superior...she's gonna work me to the bone...expect lots of drama, then. Lots, and _lots_, and **lots** of drama. You can PM me if you want to see some of my pairing ideas - and you can shoot them down~

-Elena Hitachiin

* * *

**EDIT~**

hehehe, oh subordinate~ such a silly, not working hard enough subordinate you are~ C| I think I'll need to use the _whip_ heheheheheheehe....

*cough* anyway, HELLO ALL! I GO BY MANY NAMES (glorious, amazing, wonderful, , etc, etc. ) But for now you may call me Superior |D As you can see I have been added to this project ( And am trying to beat our dear Elena into writing the first Chapter already C ) and must say. ALL YOUR OCS ARE SO WONDERFUL!! ;w; SERIOUSLY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PLOT IDEAS, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, AND PUE WONDERFUL DELICIOUS DRAMA THE WORKERS OF THE PROJECT HAVE COME UP WITH~ nnnnnnn, if I could personally come and praise all of you individually I would. (and maybe RP with some of your, cuase seriously, you guys sound like you can be in pretty good character~ 3 )

So the main reason I'm still ranting is to give you guys a heads up, we're really _really_ close with the first chapter. Seriously, what I've gotten it sounds quite awesome and I can already tell that certain characters are going to be a joy~. Just giving that. And that the GSA story may have bits and pieces of on going plot (depends on what we cook up) but will really consiste of one-shots and other things |D Ideas are still welcomed, always and forever, and I just want to wake you all into behing interested back into this story~

Also adding some characters that weren't added to the list. They were given to us ahead of time, it was just the laziness and forgetfullness of us to post them up =u= ( shame on you guys~ -3- tsk tsk *shot* )

**and note: THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD. I REPEAT, NOT DEAD.**

That is all I have to report. See you next time those who are still giving a rats arse of this potential of awesome~ 8'D

**_- Ms. Reni A. Superior, _**_your guidance counselor_

(lol I'm so qualified~ |DDDDD )


	4. First Day

(A/N) Dear God. You hear that horrifying '_crack_' noise? That's my fingers after typing this thing up. It took so long…well, you know that, I'm sure. But I digress.

Dedicated to Superior for never letting me catch a break – now that this first chapter has been finished, do you _know_ what we two have planned? You don't even know.

And I'm not telling~~~

Please, for the love of all that is – I'unno, lol, a nice thing – enjoy! I hope I'm doing this right…

* * *

The chairperson had spent all day – well, really, all _month_ – deliberating on the acceptance letters, crossing off names and chewing at her lip anxiously. There was no way she would get everything done in time for the next school year, was there?

No. She shook her head, absentmindedly crossing off another name. This was her project, the new life she had promised herself.

It had to be finished soon. Preferably…she winced a little, but held her poise…_now_.

"Marisa?"

The assistant noiselessly slid out of the shadows, eyes aglow. "Yes, Chairperson Elena?"

Rubbing at her tired eyes, the chairperson gave a weary smile. "Go and mail these, please. I think the school is ready."

The room fell quiet. Marisa's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"I do."

Marisa's face fell into an easy grin, and she carefully put the letters into her messenger bag. "I'll go tell the others. Liam will be happy to know you've finally gotten started."

The door closed behind her, leaving the chairperson by herself. Sighing heavily, she put a hand over her eyes.

"I hope this all works out for the best…"

* * *

The new students and faculty mingled in the lobby of the school, dragging their parents all over the grand space. Loud voices and laughter filled the expanse until it was near to bursting with sound.

Finally, a pair of figures appeared at the top of the stairs, facing the entrance hall.

"Um, excuse me!" one of the two called, waving her microphone over her head. "Everyone – can I have your attention, please? Hello…?"

Finally, the other one made a derisive 'tch' noise and grabbed the microphone. "Damnit! Everyone listen up!"

A hush fell over the crowd, and the microphone-wielder smirked. "Elena wants to speak."

Gratefully, the previous speaker accepted the microphone and began again. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Gakuen School for the Arts. My name is Elena Hitachiin – I'm the chairperson here – and this is Ms. Superior, the guidance counselor. We – we'd like to thank you all for coming to our school!"

The crowd applauded politely, some of the students snickering at the chairperson's nervous demeanor.

Blinking, Elena spoke again. "I-I'm going to give the floor to Ms. Superior, and she'll be announcing room placements. Ms. Superior?"

The crowd applauded again, but were stopped by a loud "Heyyyy. Alright, respect or you suffer, bitches~ The room announcements are as follows."

"Wait!"

A tan, dark-haired girl waved her hand around, looking slightly irritated. "You mean we don't get to pick our own rooms? I need my space!"

The counselor gave her a derisive look, checking her clipboard once. "And you are…?"

"Victoria, capital of Seychelles. My real name is Emilie. Does it matter? I need my own room!"

"Ah! Victoria…Victoria…here you are. You'll be rooming with London, Olivia Kirkland. Room 301. You can go now, if you want to~"

A blonde standing in the back jumped at the mention of her name, immediately grabbing for her father's arm and scowling. "Bloody hell…"  
The counselor laughed a touch evilly, watching the two girls move towards the stairs. "Are there any more complaints, or can we get this over with?"

No one said anything, although there were a few discontented murmurs floating around the room. No choices? What was this?

"Fine, good. So, the rest of the girls' rooms are: Moscow and Buda, room 302; Helsinki and Copenhagen, room 303; Warsaw, Minsk, and Riga; room 304, Athens and Taipei; and room 305 is Kiev's. Now shoo."

The remaining girls grabbed their things, saying hurried goodbyes to their nations before traipsing up the stairs to the rooms. The counselor watched them go, still smirking.

"Boys' rooms next, then. Room 401, Edinburgh, Rome, and Paris; room 402, Kaliningrad and Vienna"- here someone shouted, presumably in outrage –"room 403, Seoul and Beijing; room 404, Washington D.C. and Ottawa; room 405, Madrid and Canberra; room 406, Tallinn and Stockholm; room 407, Pest and Ankara; room 408, Berlin and Vilnius-"

The counselor took a deep breath, then let it out with a huff. "God, there are way too many of you! How many more _are_ there?"  
Chairperson Elena whispered something into her ear, and she groaned.

"This is why we can't have nice things…very well, let's keep going. Room 409, Oslo and Amsterdam; and – finally! – room 410, Dublin and Tokyo. Who did I miss, damnit?"

Again, Chairperson Elena whispered something in her ear.

"Jesus H. Christ on a bagel. Way too many to keep track of, amrite? Alright, that's everyone. Dinner's at five-thirty, so you have about two hours to get settled. Now – _get gone_!"

The remainder of the students and faculty scrambled to get their things together, and the chairperson hurried away towards the office. Giving the nations one last smirk, the counselor followed her.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

"Remember to keep your things on your side of the room. I don't want our things getting mixed up," Victoria said, busy unpacking her suitcase. London rolled her eyes and set her own luggage down on her bed.

"Yes, that _would_ be quite the disaster," she said sarcastically, back turned to her new roommate.

"Exactly!"

* * *

"So you're Buda?" Moscow asked politely, extending her hand. "Pleased to meet you. Do you mind if I ask why – ah, I don't know how to put this – why you're only _Buda_ and not _Budapest_?"

Buda grinned, shaking Moscow's hand. "Long story, really. If you see Pest, you should ask him – he knows it better than me."

* * *

Copenhagen was more than happy to be reunited with her Nordic cousin. "Senja~ It's been so long! I'm sorry for not calling – if I had known you were coming here, I mean-"

Helsinki hugged her, smiling brightly. "I know! So good to see you again, Johanne~ How's life been?"

Copenhagen's face twisted into a smirk. "Excellent~"

"Oh, do tell."

* * *

"It's Warsaw. I think I might have met you once…at a family party?"

Riga jumped a little, voice squeaking. "O-oh! Yes! Y-you're Poland's daughter, is that right?"

Warsaw smiled. "Yep. And you're Latvia's kid, right?"

"Y-yes."

"So we're practically family~"

* * *

"_Bonjour_~ My name is Michele Bonnefoy, but Paris works just as well. I'm going to be the Dramatic Theater teacher. And you two are?" The Parisian raised a delicate eyebrow at his new colleagues.

"M'name's – I'm Edinburgh. Visual Arts." The redhead blushed a little. "Call me Scotty."

"And I'm Rome – eh, Marcus. Musical Theater." Rome grinned, setting down his luggage. "T's not my first teaching job, not by a long shot, but definitely the most exciting."

Paris smiled. "I have to agree."

* * *

"The fuck is this? I'm sharing a room with _you_? Damnit all!" Kaliningrad glared daggers at Vienna, hands clenching into fists. Vienna remained where he was, returning the harsh glare with a calm gaze of his own.

"Really, Ulrich, we should just put the past behind us. You'll frighten the students-"

"Oh _fuck _no!" Kaliningrad howled, outraged. "We are _not_ on a first-name basis, not now, not ever! Why, damnit, _why_?"

"Ulrich, please. You're making too much noise."

It was no surprise that Kaliningrad's next scream was loud enough to rattle the windowpanes.

* * *

Beijing was assaulted as soon as he walked into the room, barely able to say anything before he was knocked back against the door.

"Jing~! Remember me? Is Hisoka here too? I can't believe it! This is so exciting! You're rooming with me? I-"

Wearily, Beijing reached up and clasped a hand over his attacker's mouth. "Hello, Seoul."

There was a muffled "You remember me~!" from Seoul before Beijing pushed him off of his chest and sat up, coughing weakly. "Can you help me pick up my things? They went flying when I fell."

"Right. Sorry~ It's just so nice to see you again!"

"…Indeed."

* * *

"D.C.?" Ottawa poked his head into the dorm room, eyes scanning the space for his cousin. "Hey, Daniel?"

"Noah! Hey! Can you help me out?" The muffled voice seemed to come from the closet, so Ottawa hurried over and opened the door to find his cousin lying face-down in a heap of clothing, head raised and a sheepish look on his face.

They exchanged a look before Ottawa sighed and bent down to help him up. "I…won't even ask."

"Good to see you as always, Noah~"

* * *

"_¡__Hola! Me llamo Marcos, y soy el capital de Espa__ñ__a_." The dark-haired capital across from Canberra grinned. _"__¿Y usted?_"

"My name is Ryan, and I'm the capital of Australia. Nice to meet you." They shook hands, a bit awkwardly. "So…how do you feel about rugby?"

Madrid's eyes glinted. "Love it."

Finally, Canberra grinned. Things were now infinitely less awkward. "We'll get along just fine, then."

* * *

Tallinn couldn't bear to make eye contact with his roommate – not while they were introducing themselves, and definitely not now. Those…those _eyes_ stared at him like they could see his insides – x-ray eyes? It was possible…he shuddered, wrapping his arms around his knees and huddling by his fallen suitcase.

Stockholm sat on the bed, watching his roommate panicking quietly, and shrugged. It happened a lot; it was fine. People just didn't take kindly to his frightening eyes.

But still, he had hoped for a better reaction…

* * *

"Pest."

Ankara looked up at him, mouth twitching in a smirk. "Your name is _Pest_."

Pest rolled his eyes, his own mouth set in a grim line. "Yes, yes, I get it, ha ha. Incredibly funny. If you're going to get so worked up over my name, then use my human name."

"Which is?" Ankara rolled onto his back, giving his roommate a contemplative look.

"Gabor."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ankara chuckled. "Even worse. I'll stick to calling you Pest."

"Damnit – you're so immature!"

* * *

"Hello! You're Berlin, correct? My name is Tomas, and I am the capital of Lithuania. And your name is?" Vilnius asked friendlily, looking over at his blank-faced roommate.

A low laugh emanated from across the room. "Full name or partial?"

"Um, I don't quite-"

"Zander Keitel Edwin Fitz Gerald Dickson Weillschmidt. My dad liked all of the names, so I got them all. By the way, don't talk to me." Berlin laughed again, turning back to his suitcase.

"Wha-"

"Damnit, look – I'm in charge here, not you. Stop talking to me, and keep on your side of the room, understand?"

Tomas looked down at his tattoos. This harsh treatment was nothing new. "Mm-hmm."

He was convinced that, by the end of the year, he and Zander Keitel Edwin- well, he and _Berlin_ would be great friends.

* * *

Oslo was unsurprised to see that Amsterdam was smoking again. He had politely sat through at least _six_ previous smoking sessions in the past thirty minutes, and his eyes were starting to water.

Finally, Amsterdam looked at him.

"Hit?" he asked, voice raspy from smoke. Offering the joint to Oslo as he was, he looked like a homeless druggie.

Oslo waved the joint away before sneezing violently. "Could you…possibly smoke that elsewhere?" he asked, mind determinedly telling him that this was completely unhealthy and he could die from secondhand smoke inhalation and that this was bad, very bad.

Amsterdam looked up at the ceiling, then at the door. Finally, after an extended pause, he spoke.

"…what?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Tokyo and Dublin sat side-by-side on the floor, occasionally glancing at each other awkwardly. This was weird – this was _unquestionably_ weird – and it freaked them both out immensely. Having never met, and practically living halfway across the world from each other, wasn't good for making connections.

"I'm Dublin," Dublin said timidly, daring to turn towards his companion. Tokyo nodded, offering a half-hearted "Tokyo" before turning away.

The silence was cloying, and Dublin coughed quietly. "What department are you?"

"Visual Arts. And yourself?"

"Musical Theater…" There was another moment of silence before the two turned to each other and, at the same time, babbled a hurried apology about all of the awkwardness.

Startled at each other's reactions, they both laughed. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all…

* * *

Taipei giggled, sitting cross-legged on the bed and starting to braid Athens' hair. "So you're in Dramatic Theater? That's cool~ Most of my relatives are in Visual, but not me!"

Athens smiled, her head being pulled back by the braiding. "What department are you in?"

Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, Taipei grinned too. "Technology, with Seoul. I wish I could paint, though, because I want to be with Tokyo and Beijing…"

Athens nodded, having been finally freed from the braiding. "You'll see them in regular classes and at lunch though. And besides, if you're away from people you know, you'll make new friends."

"You're right~ Can I re-braid your hair? I like braiding, but my hair is too short to braid..."

Athens smiled warmly at the younger girl. "Go right ahead."

* * *

Chairperson Elena and Ms. Superior sat across from each other in the guidance office, Marisa standing close by at the side of the desk. Elena had her head down, and Marisa was talking to her in a low voice.

"Everything's gonna work out. It won't be like the last school, don't worry…"

Elena looked up, eyes red. "Superior? What do you think?"

Ms. Superior slid her sunglasses down to show that she was rolling her eyes. "Subordinate, please. We've got it under control. After all, I am…_badass_~"

Marisa sighed, searching for a foothold in the wall. "That's not really going to help, Superior. I'm leaving now." With that said, Marisa vanished into the vent, leaving only two in the cramped room.

Elena sniffled.

"So badass," she replied dutifully. "But Marisa's right – it doesn't help. How are we possibly going to be able to carry this out?"

Superior's face curled into a devious smile. "Simple. We just wait and see. We have a year, right? So let's make it work."

"Good plan, Superior!" Wiping away a tear, Elena smiled weakly. "Let's just take life as it comes!"

"Mmn. Now call Liam and tell him to bring me an ice coffee. I need my rest for tomorrow~"

Elena stood back up and stretched. "Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lives."

And so it began…

* * *

(A/N) I hope I got everyone right! Superior might be around soon to comment in this space, so watch out for that.

In the meantime…

OTL OTL OTL *huddles in the corner*


	5. Unofficial Chaos

(A/N) Unauthorized update by Subordinate (Elena Hitachiin) here~ Hi, everyone, and Happy 4th of July! Superior isn't here right now, so I'm updating with a little unofficial set of stories…

I recently noticed that the other 'add-your-own-OCs' stories disappeared off of Fanfiction. That worried me, because…well, now it's just Superior and me in this business. We'll do our best!

(Note: The new students sent via review and PM aren't being added to this chapter. The only new arrival is a teacher for the Vocal department – Stefania Arcos, the capital of Romania.)

Okay, enough of me. Enjoy~

* * *

"Good morning, Gakuen! This is Clementine with your morning news and announcements…"

Kaliningrad's eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight in bed. "_Fuck_. How late am I?"

Disregarding the fact that he was clad only in boxers and a black tank top, he leaped out of bed and strode towards the door. "Shit, shit, shit. I bet my homeroom's going batshit right now – goddamnit, why does Tech have all of the insane kids?" Pulling on his shoes, he fumbled for the dorm keys. "Vienna's already gone, too. He's gonna laugh at me. Damn…"

"Today is Saturday, July 3th," the intercom said, and Kaliningrad closed his eyes.

"Oh gooooooood."

_Saturday. It's fucking Saturday today._

Groaning, he went back to his bed and pulled the covers over himself. Vienna probably went off to hump his instrument as usual.

"Teachers, you have a meeting at seven-forty-five; attendance is mandatory."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaliningrad checked the time.

Seven-forty.

"_Shit!_"

* * *

"Come out of the bathroom," London said irritably, tapping her foot. "I have to brush my hair."

"Leave it, it'll look just as hideous without the brush," came the reply. "Me – I have a _repertoire_ to take care of."

"You- bloody hell, Victoria! Hurry up! Do you really need to take more than thirty minutes getting ready?"

"_Thirty?_" There was a surprised laugh from behind the door, accompanied by the sound of a blow dryer. "What do you take me for – a _peasant_?"

"Fifty, then?"

"Hahahaha! You crack me up. Of course not."

"…More than two hours?"

"Now you're talking."

London sighed. "I'm going to see if the boys upstairs will let me use their dorm bathroom, then."

* * *

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"No!"

"But _Noah_…"

"Fine, fine!"

Ottawa grabbed the tube of hair gel and sighed through his nose. "Remember, you asked for it." Pouring a fairly large amount onto his hand, he scooted closer to his seated cousin and started working it through his hair.

D.C. laughed, excited. "I'm going to piss the teacher off so much," he said. "She's gonna hit me with something, I just know it."

"Mmm. Why are you doing it, then?" Shaping the other's white locks into a Mohawk, Ottawa shook his head. "You have a death wish or something?"

D.C.'s eyes sparkled. "I'm doing it because it's _fun_."

"I have no idea how you've managed to survive this long."

* * *

"_Bonito~ Todos me parece bonito~_"

Canberra sleepily cracked an eye open to see his roommate dancing around the dorm in a Brasilia football shirt and not much else, singing into a hairbrush.

"Madrid. What are you doing."

Madrid paid him no mind, seeming to sing even louder. "_Bonito manana~ Bonito lugar~ Bonito la cama que bien se ve el mar~_"

"Oh God help me." Closing his eyes, Canberra made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. "_Stop_."

Still dancing, Madrid crooned a few more lyrics before unceremoniously tripping over the leg of a chair and falling headfirst into the wastebasket.

Canberra finally smiled, rolling over to face his fallen roommate.

"Good morning," he said, and Madrid groaned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

* * *

Copenhagen twirled expectantly to face Helsinki. "Tell me honestly – how does it look?"

Helsinki blinked. "It's a very nice…belt, but-"

"Belt? Hahaha, you're hysterical – it's a skirt, Senja."

"Oh." There was a brief moment of silence. "You might want to wear some tights with that or something."

"Tights?" Copenhagen looked a bit bemused. "But it's _July_. I'll be boiling hot."

"Well, Johanne," Helsinki said slowly, "we _do _have a dress code, and you _are_ wearing an incredibly short skirt. Or an incredibly long belt, you decide."

Copenhagen snorted, obviously a bit put out.

"But it's a perfectly good skirt."

"You could still use it as a belt…"

* * *

"Jingjing! Hey, Jing! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey~ It's Saturday!"

Beijing jolted out of bed, eyes still half-closed, and coughed weakly. "Aiyah…'m up. Do you need something?"

Seoul stared back at him, excited. "We're gonna watch _cartoons_ today."

"Wh- oh, it's Saturday. _Right_. Can't you go ask Tokyo to watch with you?" Beijing asked, massaging his side gingerly. "_Ow_. And I think I need a cough drop first…"

"Tokyo-aniki said that if I came back into his room he'd slice me up with his katana and feed me to the demons in the vents. So I thought I'd ask you~"

Beijing sighed – he was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it. "Do I have to?"

"Please~?"

"Fine. Aiyah…but we aren't watching Ben and Jerry. Turn it to Kitty-chan."

* * *

The room was dark and silent; the curtains let no light escape, and all three of the room's occupants were fast asleep still.

Someone coughed, and mumbled something in their sleep.

"Nnngh …bug on my forehead." Riga rolled over in bed and sighed heavily, slapping at her face.

Minsk trembled lightly in her sleep, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. "On pointe and turn…ugh…doing it wrong doing it wrong oh _God_-!"

Warsaw was the most active, tossing and turning erratically. "Mmf…fuck. I'll kill you, Zander. I'll tear your nasty smirk off…"

…the room was dark and _mostly_ silent, at least.

* * *

Oslo, fully dressed, sat on the bed with his knees to his chest. Casting a few glances at his snoring roommate, he shuddered.

_The room smells like pot…I can't remember last night very clearly, but I think I might have inhaled some of the smoke…oh no, no, no._

He nearly bit through his lip worrying – the next look he shot at Amsterdam's sleeping form was a glare rather than a peek. "I hate you," he muttered, "you and your pot stash both."

Amsterdam snored on, face looking angelic in the dim light of the morning sun.

Oslo sighed.

_I won't be able to do anything about this but panic, will I?_

* * *

"Ah! I can't find my project!" Vilnius dug frantically through the heaps of stuff on the dorm's dresser, trying valiantly to unearth his schoolwork. "Oh, no…and I've got to finish it today, too…"

Finally deciding that this just wasn't working, he shot a furtive glance at Berlin's side of the room. _This...it's not the best idea I've ever had, but it has to be done..._

Carefully making his way across the messy room, he gripped the handle of his roommate's closet and pulled.

There was a metallic _clunk_ as something hard connected with his skull and fell to the ground. Confused, Vilnius bent to pick it up.

The familiar red logo of Chef Boyardee surprised him. "A...can of ravioli?"

He looked up into the closet, slightly shocked at the fact that the whole thing was stuffed full of cans similar to the one in his hand. "So Berlin stores cans?"

And then all hell broke loose as a can shifted, causing a domino effect among the rest. Vilnius tried to move back, but it was too late-

_Clunk-clunk-clunk-clunk-clunk-__**crash**__!_

Managing to sit up, Vilnius realized that his head hurt_ a lot _and that his roommate was now in the room and staring at the array of cans with a mixture of disapproval and dark glee.

"Damn, dude," Berlin said, grinning, "you really fucked yourself up, didn't you?"

As if on cue, another can fell from the closet to hit Vilnius on the head. Vilnius could only respond with a sigh as he tried his best to get to his feet and ignore the line of blood that was slowly trickling down his forehead..

_I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?_

* * *

Tallinn opened his eyes and began fumbling for his glasses as soon as his alarm rung – _six-forty is always a good time to get up. After all, the early bird always gets the-_

"G'm'rnin. Sl'p w'll?"

Stockholm stood over his bed, blue eyes expressionless as usual. Tallinn fumbled to put his glasses on, and as soon as his roommate came into focus, he screamed.

"_Ahhhh_nononomonster get away don't eat me please!"

"H'm?"

Tallinn nearly started sobbing, frantically burying himself farther down in his sheets. "N-nothing, hehehe- j-just a bad dream is all. Nothing. Now please leave me be."

Stockholm blinked. "M'st've b'n a b'd dr'm. Y'r' n't a'ctn l'k y'rself."

"Hahaha, yes! Th-that's all…"

The door shut as Stockholm left, and Tallinn finally allowed himself to burst into tears.

He really needed a new roommate. Or another set of nerves.

* * *

Athens woke up with a dazed expression and a head full of cornrows. "I'm awa- what's on my head?"

Taipei smiled down at her from on top of the bed. "Cornrows. I did them while you were sleeping. Go see in the mirror!"

Athens did so, staring back at her reflection with an expression of surprise.

"Hmm…I like them."

"Really?" Taipei jumped to her feet, excited. "You really like them?"

"Yeah," said Athens, grinning. "I'll wear them to our theatre rehearsal tonight."

Taipei did a little victory dance, choppy black hair flying around her face. "Woohoo! Victory is mine!"

* * *

Kiev and her new roommate were locked in an intense stare-down, each woman sitting on her own bed with their hands folded neatly in their laps.

"Tell me your name," Kiev said, not looking away from her target. The woman across from her pursed her lips in a ladylike manner.

"Stefania Arcos – Bucharest. The capital of Romania. Tell me _your_ name, too."

"Tatiana Braginskya – Kiev. The capital of Ukraine. Tell me what you teach."

"Vocal department."

"Dance department."

Still not taking her eyes off of Kiev, Bucharest snorted lightly. "Hmm. Dance. I heard that the department doesn't do any work."

Kiev allowed herself to tense up, defensive. "We do more work than yours does, and I know it's the truth."

"_Liar_."

There was a snarl, and both women rose up, not looking away even as they fumbled behind themselves for something – weapons, maybe.

They would get along just fine.

* * *

Pest woke up to the smells of olives and sausage and curled his lip derisively. _Ugh. What is __**that**__ and where is it coming from?_

He looked over at the other bed, but his questing eyes found no roommate. Rolling over, he noticed that the smell seemed to get worse.

He looked down…

…and there sat Ankara, sandwiched in between the edge of Pest's bed and the wall and eating what looked like a sausage-and-olive wrap. He grinned toothily when Pest looked at him.

"'Sup, gay robot?"

"It's Gabor. And what do you think you're doing?"

Ankara swallowed, putting on an innocent expression. "Eating breakfast?"

"But why by my _bed_?"

Now Ankara looked away, still grinning. "Because I wanted to share the delights of sausage-and-olive pitas with you~"

Pest closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Fine. But I'm not hanging around if you're going to eat it by my bed."

* * *

"Buda! Get over here and help me out, please!"

"What's up?" Buda hurried over to Moscow's side of the room, where she was digging through a pile of clothes.

Moscow looked appraisingly at the other girl. "You're…about my size. This should work. I'm going through all my old clothes and I want to make sure that the salvageable ones get picked out."

"You're getting _rid_ of these?" Buda picked up a light blue skirt and shook her head. "These are _nice_."

"You want them?" Moscow asked, distracted. "'Cause you can have them if you want."

Buda jumped a bit in her seat. "You mean it?"

"Go for it. Hey, do you have any old clothes? We could trade…"

"_Yes. _Let's."

* * *

There was a line outside the teachers' bathroom when Edinburgh arrived, and he sighed. "Tha's just _great_. Paris? How long 'ave ye been waitin' out 'ere?"

"About thirty minutes," his colleague replied, turning around with a dramatically sad expression on his face. "_Mon Dieu_! Whoever it is – they obviously enjoy seeing us suffer."

Rome turned around too, grinning like a madman. "I think it's pretty funny, actually. We're all waiting around out here and whoever it is – whoever _they are_ – are-"

Both Paris and Edinburgh whirled to face him, though it was Edinburgh who spoke first. "What do ye mean?"

"Have you noticed that both Kaliningrad and Vienna are missing this morning?" Rome's grin widened. "I knew it'd come to this. Anyone who hates anyone like that's got to have some kind of sexual tens-"

"Oh, man, a line? Come _on_." Kaliningrad strolled out from the hallway, obviously disappointed.

The three other teachers stared at him – Rome was left in an awkward mid-gesture position. Paris coughed, embarrassed. "Eh…_bonjour_, Kalin."

Kaliningrad shrunk back. "Okay, seriously. What the fuck. Did I miss something?"

Vienna took that as his moment to unlock the bathroom door and bypass all four of his startled colleagues with a basket of hair products under his arm. "Good morning. My apologies that it took so long. You're looking particularly unbathed today, Gavin…"

"Fuck you!" Kaliningrad howled something about 'fucking Austrian', then bolted down the hall after Vienna. "At least I'm not a stuck-up priss like _you_! And don't call me Gavin!"

Rome, Edinburgh, and Paris were left standing outside the bathroom with mixed expressions on their faces.

* * *

Tokyo blinked awake to an empty room. A little surprised, he pushed himself up on his elbows to survey the dorm.

_It's not that late…where could Dublin have possibly gone? Breakfast is at eight, so he isn't downstairs yet…_

Confused, Tokyo got out of bed, only pausing to put his slippers on. He scanned the dorm again – no Dublin.

_Odd._

A slight cough from behind Dublin's bed made him jump, and he hurried over. "Dublin! Isn't it a bit early to be-"

He stopped. Dublin was holding a pair of tweezers in one hand and a mirror in the other, carefully tweezing his eyebrows. He yelped when he saw Tokyo.

"Agh! G-good morning!" he said, stashing his tweezers out of sight as fast as he could.

Tokyo fought back a smile – _can't be impolite about this, Hisoka._ "You…pluck your eyebrows?"

Dublin hung his head, then gritted his teeth angrily. "Well…don't tell anyone, please, Tokyo. It's not like it's my fault or anything, with that bastard as-!"

"Don't worry." Tokyo bit his lip, trying to hide his grin – it was understandable, with England as a relative. "I understand."

* * *

"Psst."

"Nngh…" Elena sleepily whacked at the hand that was shaking her shoulder. "Go 'way."

"Chairperson Hitachiin…okay, seriously, wake up." The offending hand shook her harder. "If you don't I'm gonna pour ice down your back."

"Wha-? Oh, Marisa. Good morning." Elena sat up in bed, blinking away sleep. "What time is it?"

"Eight-forty. Clementine did the announcements without you." Marisa backed away from the bed, busily re-shaping her ponytail. "She told me to tell you that it's alright, though."

"Really? Oh, dear. Superior's going to kill me…"

"That's what I'm thinking too. Hurry up and get ready, then head down to the office." Marisa delicately stepped onto Elena's nightstand, knocking over a lamp in the process. "See you at lunch."

Elena watched as her colleague disappeared back into the vent, then bit her lip worriedly. "Maybe if I hurry, she won't be too mad…oh no, no, no…"

When she arrived at the guidance counselor's office, the door was already open and the lights were on.

"Superior? I'm really sorry, but I oversle- oh, come _on_."

Superior lay with half of her body sprawled across the desk, deep in sleep and clutching a half-finished ice coffee. Elena sank down into the chair opposite her and buried her head in her hands.

This was _definitely_ not going to be a good day.

* * *

(A/N) Part deux of the author's notes – Superior, wherever she is, is taking care of the next chapter. This is just some filler for you guys, you know?

The events in this chapter all happen near the same time, but some of them are a little off. Just…they happen in the time frame of six A.M. to about eight A.M.


	6. Information Overload

**Dear students, faculty, demons, and everyone,**

**Hi there~ It's Subordinate again. I've got some side-projects in the planning process that I'd like to share~**

**Number one! Maybe you're reading this and have submitted a canon capital already – great. Maybe you're new to the project and want to submit a capital – also great. We need South Americans, damnit! I really want some…so everyone, if you could consider adding a Hispanic capital (the only ones taken so far are Sucre/La Paz, Lisbon, Santiago, and Buenos Aires), I'd much appreciate it. We also have room for a few Asian capitals (Laos, Cambodia, Vietnam, North Korea, and Thailand are open, guys~) and a Malta.**

**Number two, I'd like to do a one-shot for each character. If you'd like me to use your submitted canon capital, please send a PM or review with all the info you want added in it~**

**Number three – field trip ideas! I know for a fact that D.C. and Boston are places that are gonna be visited, but that's it right now. Got a place you want them to go? Then do tell~**

**Number four, what with September getting so close, a back-to-school dance sounds in order. Submit your capital's song request via PM or review please.**

**This one here isn't really a side-project – I just need pairing consent from you all. Tell me who you ship with who, who'd never work out together, stuff like that. What pairings do you support?**

**Random stuff about your character (you know, like extras) would be really helpful to know. Just little stuff about what they like to do, what club they might join, who they can't stand and who they'd enjoy being with, favorite genre of music and favorite movie. What they'd wear for a Halloween costume, too (hint hint!). If they were to play Pokemon, what kind of team they'd have…(cough hint cough). **

**Oh yeah! Last thing, I swear. In my profile, under my 'Written Stories' thing, you can find an 'Ask GSA!' fic that you guys might have fun asking questions for. It also has the official character list as of the first official GSA chapter...you know, just in case you decide you need it.**

**(First one to get the hundreth review wins a prize. But I'm not saying what until you reach it. COME ON GUYS, GO FORTH!)**

**Love you guys~**


End file.
